


激情球场（Quidditch Field Pleasure）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut Harry, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Cormac, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 考迈克非常想要在格兰芬多的魁地奇球队中占有一席之地，他会倾尽所有来谋得这个位置，甚至是上了球队队长。





	激情球场（Quidditch Field Pleasure）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quidditch Field Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140725) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Diclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，他属于J.K.罗琳。  
> 我为我的任何错误感到抱歉。  
> Attention：这是一则由虚构人物构成的虚构故事。我个人并不提倡在现实生活中发生没有安全措施的一夜情，性传播疾病对任何人来说都不是闹着玩的，保持理性！注意安全！  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> 译者的话：【未成年人性行为】【考迈克·麦克拉根×哈利·波特】【野战】【Dirty Talk】【看清cp再继续】

“噢，得了吧！别告诉我你是认真的？”

哈利翻了翻眼睛，他非常恼火。考迈克已经纠缠了他好几个小时了。黑发男孩转过身：

“我不知道我跟你说过多少遍了，罗恩比你打得好。你失了一个球而他没有。他就是格兰芬多的现任守门员，你认命吧！”

“我才不接受！谁不知道我才是打得更好的。你就重新选拔一次，我理应再得到一次机会！”

哈利顿时火冒三丈。

“我已经做了决定！而且我绝对不会改变的。不好意思，劳驾我还有别的事要做。”

魁地奇队队长转过身准备离开，但被考迈克拽住了胳膊，不准他走。哈利又转过来，因考迈克眼中的疯狂而心里一惊。

“绝对还有什么办法能让我进球队！”

大难不死的男孩张张嘴，准备吐出一个尖刻的回答。但却被考迈克将嘴唇贴上他的这一举动给打断了，那人的嘴唇冰凉，又发着力吻他。哈利把手按在对方胸膛上，把他推开了。

“你-他-妈-搞-什-么-鬼？”

考迈克不屑地笑笑。

“你别假装不喜欢这样。我知道你喜欢被操，那次我看见你了，两年前和那个红毛，查理·韦斯莱。”

哈利瞪着他。

“那也不代表我想被你操。”

“噢，拜托，我们俩都知道我绝对称得上光彩夺目。”

哈利好好地看了看他，不得不勉强承认考迈克很吸引人：他身材高大，非常强壮，还长了一张帅脸。他有一头金灿灿的卷发，眼睛则是绿色的。但不同于哈利祖母绿般的绿眼睛，考迈克的眼睛更接近于一种如玻璃般的浅绿色。当考迈克注意到哈利打量的眼神时，毫不留情地大笑起来。

“好吧...是的，我承认你长得很不错，但这仍然并不意味着我就想让你操我。”

考迈克的眼睛不怀好意地闪了一下，朝那个大难不死的男孩走去。黑发男孩被逼得一直后退，直到后背撞到一根魁地奇杆上。另一个男人逼近了，把哈利困在那根木杆子和他结实的胸膛之间，哈利能感到这个同级格兰芬多的体温渗透到了自己体内。

“别装了，我知道你跟我一样想要。”

更年长一些的格兰芬多哑着嗓子，使哈利浑身战栗起来。他能感受到考麦克被挑起了欲望，而他也没幸免于难。他的阴茎在裤子里慢慢硬起来，但哈利不想那么容易示弱，所以他故作忸怩地看着考麦克，问道：

“那你说说我究竟想要什么？”

“你想让我操你。你想让我粗大的老二深深地埋进你的屁股里，还想让我把你操得尖叫我的名字。而最重要的是，你想要在魁地奇球场上干这事，因为在这儿任何人都有可能下来，看到你像个寻常男妓一样浪叫和被操。”

哈利咽了咽口水。男孩因为考迈克的话而完全硬了，他咧开嘴笑起来：

“你觉得你够格让我尖叫吗？”

考迈克一听到这挑衅便低吼起来，扑向那个体型较小的男孩。他用钢铁般的手臂攫住哈利的臀部，给了对方一个激烈的吻。

哈利受惊地喘息着，考迈克趁机把舌头伸进了体型更小的男孩口中。起初，黑发少年还在抵抗这位同级，但没过多久哈利就屈服了，让他的情人掌控住他。他们就这样维持了好几分钟，哈利纵容对方在口中探索，然后考迈克让他俩分开了，咆哮着说：

“我要操你，我要狠狠地操你。如果你是个好孩子（good boy），我甚至可以考虑让你射。”

哈利小小地呻吟了一下。

“现在，做个好孩子，把你的衣服脱了。”

黑发男孩点点头，把衬衫脱了下来，然后摸开了裤子拉链，接着又脱下内裤。考迈克舔舔嘴唇，在他面前的这个男孩看起来是如此得漂亮又欠操。更年长的格兰芬多解开自己的袍子，展露出他锻炼良好的身体。

哈利紧盯着他，这让考迈克洋洋得意起来。金发男人用身体把哈利压到魁地奇杆上，这极大地挑起了哈利的性欲。他喜欢和情人比起来自己显得如此瘦小：哈利的脑袋堪堪到考迈克乳头所在位置的高度，而更年长一些的男人的身体也比他宽得多。

“打开我的裤子，弄弄我的老二，你这骚货！”考迈克命令道。

哈利急切地执行这一项命令，在握住他情人坚硬跳动的勃起时，高兴地咧嘴笑起来。考迈克的阴茎渗出了很多前液，让哈利可以非常顺滑地抚弄他的情人。这位运动员开始呻吟起来，浅浅地顶弄哈利握成拳的手掌。

一分钟后，考迈克跪了下来。当考迈克把哈利的阴茎含进嘴里时，后者被吓了一大跳。

令人惊讶的是，考迈克很擅长口交，他富有技巧地上下摆动脑袋，哈利呻吟起来，把头向后仰。

但这并没有维持多久，一或两分钟后，考迈克又站起来。他弯下腰来亲吻哈利，然后把这个小巧的格兰芬多推倒，让他跪着。

“来吧，来舔我的老二，哈利。”

年轻的格兰芬多看了看那根9英寸的阴茎，那家伙还流出了大量的前液。哈利的舌头掠过顶端，随着时间以适应，哈利让他情人坚硬的阴茎更进一步，触到了他的喉咙口。有那么一会儿，哈利不得不抑制下为考迈克深喉而产生的反呕的感觉。

随着哈利的律动，金发男人把手插进男孩的头发里，大声地呻吟着，气喘吁吁地说：

“你真会吸，真是个不错的鸡巴吸吮货，你爱死了你嘴里鸡巴的味道吧，不是吗？”

哈利感激地呻吟起来，更热切地吮吸起来。他喜欢自己能让另一个男人完全堕落的感觉，他也爱看他强健又高大的情人因他而双膝发颤。

当考迈克低下头看时，看到了他整个生命中最能激起他性欲的画面：哈利瘦小的身体跪在他面前，那男孩正舔着他的老二。这不仅因为哈利非常擅长进行这样的口交，还因为考迈克对体型差非常有感觉。他喜欢更小巧的、容易支配的情人，哈利完全符合这些，还附带了天然的顺从和服从。金发的守门员放任哈利给他口了将近十分钟，然后才止住了他。尽管哈利很迷恋情人的阴茎，但他还是很高兴能得到一次短暂的休息，因为他的下巴开始发酸了。

考迈克在自己的袍子上坐下，靠在魁地奇杆上。金发男人懒洋洋地抚摸着自己的性器，命令道：

“为我扩张你自己，我想看到整个过程。”

哈利的阴茎抽动了一下。更年少的这一位被撩拨起来了，他转过身去，把屁股对着考迈克。接着大难不死的男孩摆动起他的臀部，向后翘起，在他的情人面前完全展露自己。哈利快速低喃了一个润滑咒，然后把一根光滑的手指插进自己的身体。他对被扩张已经习以为常，一根手指对他来说算不了什么：这不会造成伤害，但一根手指同样无法带来快感。这种程度永远无法满足黑发男孩。很快，他就加入了第二根，一簇欢愉的小火苗在他体内燃烧起来，但又很快熄灭了。最让他愉悦的是考迈克盯着他赤裸身体的灼热视线，尤其是对方死盯着自己圆润的屁股和插进小穴的手指时。大难不死的男孩真是真的很喜欢考迈克投注在他身上的那饥渴的、挑起性欲的注视。

一分钟之后，哈利又加入了第三根手指。这次有一点点刺痛，但扩张的过程让他很享受。哈利动了动手指，开始干自己，摸索着前列腺的位置：他找到了。一边呻吟着一边把屁股向后凑来迎合自己的手指。过了一会儿，哈利就沉醉于自渎之中。

考迈克看着哈利的手指，舔了舔嘴唇。更小的格兰芬多的屁股非常漂亮，而当它含着哈利自己的手指时显得更美了。但考迈克知道，哈利在自己老二上的样子才是最好的。所以，在他看够哈利持续几分钟的自我扩张后，他套弄了一下自己的阴茎，这个更年长一些的格兰芬多说：

“到我的老二上来。”

哈利急切地点了点头，把手指从体内拔了出来。然后他飞快地润滑了考迈克的阴茎，就当他刚要坐上去的时候，考迈克粗鲁地拦住了他。

“谁允许你看着我的？转过去。”

黑发男孩顺从地转过身去，背对着他的情人。然后他摆好自己的位置，对准考迈克的勃起，慢慢压下身子。当哈利的小穴含住龟头时，两位男性都呻吟起来。在哈利吞下他情人坚硬阴茎的四分之一时，考迈克开始变得不耐烦，他抓住哈利窄窄的臀部，将他跳动的伙计剩余的部分插进了男孩的身体。

更年轻的男孩被这突如其来的举动引起的疼痛惊得倒抽一口气，而考迈克也因包裹着他阴茎的紧致以及灼热的悸动而呻吟着。

这位金发球员给了哈利一点时间来适应自己的阴茎，同时吸吮轻咬起对方的蝴蝶骨。几分钟之后，哈利开始轻轻地摇晃臀部，让考迈克喘了口粗气。然后更年轻一些的格兰芬多的臀部获取了一记轻拍，一个命令也就此落下：

“更快点儿骑我，骚货。”

哈利照办了，立即就开始在考迈克的阴茎上上下晃动。黑发男孩把头向后一仰，呻吟着，因为每次哈利在考迈克身上压低身子时都会让他情人的勃起击中自己的前列腺。阴茎深深地操进哈利的体内，彻底而充满快感地侵占了他。

考迈克几乎因他所感受到的所有的色欲和快感而发狂，哈利的小穴是他操过最紧的。哈利如天鹅绒般的柔软光滑的内壁在每次律动中都吸着他的阴茎，让更年长些的格兰芬多陷入了快感的浪潮。当这位球员低下头，看着他那又大又跳动并且光滑的阴茎是如何在哈利紧实的臀瓣间出没的，一次又一次地被那贪吃的小穴吞没。金发男人紧紧地抓住哈利柔软的小屁股，开始将哈利像一个破布娃娃一样在自己的阴茎上上下移动，他厉声说道：

“操，你咬得真紧，多擅长被操啊。你有个完美的骚穴，生来就该被我的大鸡巴操。”

考迈克吐出了更多下流的话语，让哈利欲火焚身。他也喜欢现在考迈克对他的控制，让他在他的阴茎上上下移动。哈利喜欢被那样支配。

当考迈克把自己的身体当做性爱玩具来使用时，哈利会控制臀部上的肌肉，规律地放松和收紧，同时增强了两人的快感。

大约十五分钟后，考迈克差不多要到了，他停止了在自己阴茎上挪动哈利的行为，然后说：

“继续，骚货。动起来，让我射出来。”

哈利也快射了，狂乱地骑着考迈克，追逐着自己的高潮。金发男人首先缴械投降了：他开始向上顶弄哈利，从喉咙中嘶吼出一声呻吟。当他用自己的种子射满哈利时，考迈克大吼道：

“FUCK, YEAH!（注①）”

这位球员在射的过程中仍然让哈利骑在自己身上，但当他的高潮结束后，考迈克就把哈利从他那仍然敏感的阴茎上推了下来，气喘吁吁地说：

“靠在魁地奇杆上，把屁股翘起来。”

像往常一样，哈利服从了。他把胸膛贴在杆子上，屁股朝考迈克伸去。当考迈克将三根手指插进哈利松软的小穴时，男孩的前端就滴落出一股精液。

“摸你自己！”考迈克冲他吼道。

金发男人用他的手指挤压他情人的甜蜜之处，哈利一边浪叫呜咽着，一边肆无忌惮地自渎起来。金发男人把第四根手指插进哈利的体内，但停止了移动。哈利不顾一切地淫叫着，试图摆动自己的臀部，但却被稳住了。

“我现在能在队里得到应有的地位吗？”

“罗恩......”

考迈克打断了哈利可怜的呜咽，把四根手指按在男孩的前列腺上，让哈利爽得尖叫起来。

“在队里给我一个位置，否则我就不让你射。”

哈利什么都没说，所以考迈克开始抽出自己的手指。黑发的魁地奇队队长惊慌失措地收紧了裹住它们的肌肉。

“再给你一次机会尝试！你......你可以再试一次。我只能做到这个程度了，求你了......”

哈利绝望地乞求着释放，金发男人则坏笑起来。

“好孩子。（Good boy）”

他把手指插回去，猛烈地挤压哈利的前列腺，直到那个体型更小的男孩发出一声像被人扼住的尖叫，射满了他靠着的那根木杆。

哈利慢慢跪下来，考迈克则把衣服穿戴整齐。更年长的格兰芬多傲慢地咧开嘴笑起来，说：

“你是个不错的炮友。（注②）”

然后他大步向城堡走去，哈利则餍足地看着他。他一直坐在那儿直到听到拉文克劳的魁地奇队靠近的声音。哈利立马跳起来，飞快地穿好衣服，一瘸一拐地朝城堡走去，挂着一脸的傻笑。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
注①：这个还是不翻译比较好。  
注②：原句“You are a good fuck.”自行领会一下。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢请在原作或本翻译下留下kudos或评论！


End file.
